Lunar Prince
by Evil Fanfiction Writer
Summary: Connor isn't who we thought he was Join him as he goes on his journey and history unfolds


_**NO ONE'S POV(THIRD PERSON):**_

Connor, Amaya, and greg were hanging out in the Hq. Connor decided it was time to destroy the luna crystal. he walked up to its case and opened it. "Time for you to be destroy-aaaaaaaaah." Said connor as he tripped dropping the crystal and falling. soon he felt a sharp pain he turned his head to see the luna crystal. It was embedded right through his right hand. Connor managed to get up. "Connor we need to get that crystal out of your right hand." Said Amaya. Connor Suddenly felt possessive of the crystal. 'It's my crystal not theirs! I can't and i won't let them have it! Besides it looks great where it is!' thought connor as he ran out of the PJ Masks HQ.

luna girl meanwhile was flying around when she saw a boy running from the PJ masks. "Connor stop right there and let us remove the embedded luna crystal from your hand!" She heard Lizard-legs(Gekko) shouting. "No It's mine! I won't let you take it from me! Your just jealous! I understand now. It's clearer now. Luna girl had a point. she deserves stuff. Maybe We were just being bullies instead of heroes!" Shouted the boy.

Suddenly she felt something wrong with the moon before she saw a beam from the moon fly and hit the boy. The boy collapsed on his hands and knees, that's when she noticed a blue cat wristband on the boy's right wrist. 'So connor is Catboy' thought luna girl. soon the moon energy disappeared from engulfing the boy. soon the Luna crystal disappeared absorbing into the boy's right hand. The boy stood up and turned around glaring at Bird-brain and Lizard Legs. "I feel more powerful! This feels amazing! I going home! I need to reflect on what happened!. but wait for some reason this feels familia- err nevermind." Said Connor.

Connor then snapped his fingers and a white luna magnet that quickly turned into white luna staff/wand. he aimed it at the two before firing a ray levitating them before trapping them in a crystal cage similar to what she did to them on the moon. Connor then summoned Silver suit with the same lunar eclipse symbol on it though his outfit had a black belt with the same symbol as the buckle. his suit also had a black Cape with a Lunar Eclipse symbol on it. he then removed the wristband from his arm before throwing it at the two. "I don't know why but for some strange reason this power seems familiar almost like a faded memory." Said Connor and snapping his fingers freeing them before teleporting away. Luna girl blinks three times. "Luna Girl what is happening to connor!" Shouted the PJ masks. "I don't know! This is something i never knew about the crystals. I was born with these powers and this hair." Said Luna girl.

* * *

_**CONNOR'S**__** POV:**_

'This is so awesome, the moon gave me powers! This is a perfectly valid reason to start having a new fascination with the moon.' I thought as I summoned a white version of Luna girl's Luna board. You see I am an Orphan. My last name is Nightingale and I don't have a lot of stuff. I lied to everyone. I have a robot taking care of me and keeping the house working and running. the only one who knows his secret about be an orphan is Romeo. I got the robot from Romeo as a deal the act like enemies until I broke the deal after learning that Romeo wanted to rule the city. I also summoned a white version of Luna girl's mask.

Connor put all his new stuff in the closet before summoning moon PJ's onto his body and going to bed. Luna girl saw everything that happened in his room from outside his window. Luna girl soon left and returned to her home on the moon.

* * *

the next day at school my ex-friends noticed my hair was now a shiny, sparkly bronze colour. "Like what I did to my hair?" I lied. "No, we don't we are worried about you Connor." Said Greg. "I'm fine guys relax" I replied. When we got too class I noticed there was a girl with long silver hair. I knew she was Luna girl but didn't say anything. "Attention class there is a new student here. Meet Luna Black." Said our teacher, Mr John. "Hello everyone, my name is Luna." Said Luna girl.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. I noticed Amaya and Greg's eyes widen in surprise before narrowing with anger when they heard her voice. "Amaya, Greg, do you have a problem with Luna? I couldn't help but notice you've met her before and got angry at the sound of her voice. If you two have a rivalry with her keep it away from school grounds." Said Mr John. "Oh and Connor your change in hairstyle is nice. The Bronze looks good on you. Today we will be learning more about the moon."

At the word moon, Connor and Luna leaned in eagerly with an almost over-obsessive look in their eyes. That got Amaya and Greg worried. 'Connor is becoming more like Luna girl by the second' thought Both Greg and Amaya. After the lesson, it was recess time, Luna and I were looking at the other kids playing with their toys with jealousy. Lunna grabbed Amaya's Flossy flash mini-figure while I took Greg's Kick McGee and master fang Mini-figures when no one was looking.

Sadly Greg and Amaya noticed. "Hey, what gives?! Gives us back our toys!" Shouted my ex-friends/teammates. Soon, Mr Brown, the recess manager came over "What's going on over here?" Asked Mr Brown. "Connor and Luna stole our toys." Explained Greg. "Luna? Connor? Is this true?" Asked the recess Manager. "No, they want to steal our toys! yesterday after school they told me that they lost their toys!" I explained with a lie. After the recess manager left me and luna gathered our new 'toys' and put them in our backpacks. When we reached the woods I grabbed Luna's hand and teleported us to my house.

* * *

"So Luna, listen everyone thinks my name is Connor Morgan but it is actually Connor Nightingale." I Said. "You mean as in the orphan who escaped an orphanage in Washington?" Asked Luna. "Yes as in the Connor Nightingale who escaped Quin's Orphanage in Tarabiscoville, Washington." I answered. "How did you get from Tarabiscoville, Washington to here in Ebony Town, Illinois?" Asked luna. "Two Words. 'Romeo Mecano.'" Was all I said. "Romeo! as in mad scientist kid who drives a Mobile Laboratory, and has a giant annoying robot?!" Asked Luna.

"Yep, Romeo who wants to take over the city with his inventions and his robot servant while driving a Portable Lab. I practically owe him for helping me and again for breaking the deal we made. he gave me a robot that takes care of the place. I reprogram it and removed the connection to Romeo's control over it. Once I learned what Romeo truly wanted, I broke our deal and we became true enemies. The deal was we pretend to be enemies. now that I got a taste of what stealing is like. I want more. As you can see I have little here. And what I have I got from Romeo and night ninja. Romeo gave me the house and a robot that poses as my older brother. Everyone thinks my parents are in Antarctica doing research. but the truth is they died in a fight between a superhero and a supervillain." I Said.

* * *

**_NO ONE"S_**_** POV (THIRD PERSON):**_

Over the next course of weeks, Connor's hair kept getting lighter. it's currently September 31st and Connor's hair is now Silver. Connor and Luna Black aka Luna Girl are now BF-GF. Connor is also a nighttime villain and Connor's replacement is Greg's older brother Cameron. Romeo is the scientist of the PJ Masks because he quit being a villain after falling victim to Connor's newfound greediness. Connor has been taking his inventions and he only managed to get them back because of the help of the PJ masks.

Romeo now lives in the PJ Masks HQ. Cameron learned the truth about The PJ Masks. Connor quit going to school supposedly to start being homeschooled and has only been seen around town during the day claiming to get things for his older brother and his girlfriend Luna. Connor at night goes by the name Moon Prince. and is in his new caped villain costume and mask. he flies around on a white Luna Board. He has moon magic, and a Lunar Staff. anyways on with the story

"So Big bad Cameron is my replacement as the new Catboy? Ha very funny. He's pathetic. Do you really think he can beat us? Um, how about no. I think we need some Lunar Golems" Said Moon Prince as he summoned two rocky Golems with lunar crystals in it. "Gasping Geckos!" Said Gekko. "I lied to the town only three kids know the truth about me, why not just ask captain Brainiak inventions? Or even better perhaps ask Space ninja wait nevermind I doubt he'll ever tell you!" Taunted Moon Prince.

It took a while but soon the Pj masks defeated lunar duo(Luna girl and Moon Prince) "We'll get you One day you PJ Pesks.

* * *

_**CAMERON'S (Catboys)POV:**_

"Romeo Connor has changed ever since that Luna crystal got embedded and absorbed into his hand. Tonight he mentioned only two people know the truth about him. do you know who they are?" Asked Greg after changing out of his suit like the rest of us. "well Originally there was two my guess after these changes he told luna girl about it. Anyways yes there are two people currently the first one being me second being Night Ninja. He is an orphan from Quin's Orphanage at Tarabiscoville, Washington, and I was the one who suggested he go by Connor Morgan. His Real name is Connor Nightingale. He's been living off my money for a while. He Owes both me and Night Ninja, well I guess only me now. he's probably done the deed to finish what he owed night Ninja." At the mention of Quin's Orphanage and Nightingale, our eyes widened.

"You mean to tell us that Moon Prince or Connor Morgan is actually the runaway orphan from Tarabiscoville, Washington Connor Nightingale! This is not some big Joke?" Asked Amaya. "Yes, very true. I have to give it to Moon Prince! Using the Underwater entrance was a good idea. face Sticky Splats" Said a Voice. "Night Ninja!" I said. "Ha clever as never Cameron. try again" Said What looked like Night Ninja before is Fizzled into Lunar Prince and Luna girl.

"So Professor Inventions for Brains what's with you being in a group of PJ Pesks? I no longer owe you. That debt was paid when I joined the right side. Wait... ray gun... crystal talk... the truth... debt... wait no I won't let you remove my new powers from me. and I used to have what some called an Over-obsession with the moon.

And that is the ray gun you used on me the got rid of any over-obsession I supposedly had and prevent any more from appearing in the future. I remember now that a strange crystal that looked like a luna crystal appeared and that and you broke it not by not paying attention to where you were going with your lab. you had to do a tire change... Also

if you have not forgotten my hair was original White, and my skin was the same colour as Luna girl. the only reason I looked the way I did was all because me dying my hair and spray tanning." Said Lunar Prince. The PJ Masks finally noticed his skin was now the same colour as Luna Girl's skin. "Augh. I can't believe I forgot that detail!" Said Romeo. "Mecano please you should know by now not to forget Important Details or any details for that manner unless they are embarrassing." Said Luna Girl. Luna Prince's eyes widened as he felt a jolt of a familiar presence. the Pyjamasques.

"Oh-no they've found me. After Pyjamasques Forced me of Washington. I was the only villain there after they destroyed the previous night time villains. they had faced off a girl named Sorceline. When we first met they asked me if I was a relative of Sorceline. they must-have felt my being." Said Lunar Prince. "Sorceline... I had a cousin named Sorceline who was of the Washington branch of villains united." Said Luna Girl Said.

"I Was a member of that branch I was headed there when I first met Connor. he told me that he was only night time villain in Washington. I knew there something wrong but never wanted to risk confronting them." Said Romeo. "ksdjle kdshg deksfyhf" Said PJ robot. "So The PJ masks are the Illinois co-branch of the Pyjamasques?" I Said enraged

* * *

_**Noone's POV:**_

Yoyo, Bibou, and Gluglu walked up to the night totem(PJ mask HQ) before going through the underwater entrance. The scene they arrived to was shocking. Yet there were two people they recognized. Romeo Mecano and Connor Nightingale though now Connor's hair was more silver than when they last met. "Romeo? What are you doing in here?" Said Yoyo. "Yoyo I work as the PJ masks Headquarters Scientist. Connor is now out of control now. He's returned to his old ways." Said Romeo. "Even though I removed his powers and memories of you guys and life as a villain."

"Two Gregs one is Gluglu the other is Gekko. two Amayas one Owlette the other Bibou. one Sacha who is Yoyo. Then the one who takes my place as Catboy... Cameron. I have to say this is too perfect my three arch-nemesis and the PJ Pesk all in one place. Romeo, I'll offer you a spot back in Villains united. I mean Robot is depressed staying at the lunar fortress, says he wants his evil master back. Not Hero HQ's scientist replacing him." Said Lunar Prince as he levitated Gluglu, Gekko, Yoyo, Catboy, Bibou &, Owlette in the air. "What do you think we should do with them, love? Get revenge?" Asked Luna Girl "No we should forgive them with a warning." Said Lunar Prince.


End file.
